Rai's Decision
by KisandraWesker
Summary: In this fanfic, Rai is 21 years old. Will Sephiroth finally confess his feelings to Rai? If he does, will Rai leave her modern home forever to be with Sephiroth? Don't own FF7, but I own Rai! LOL! Sorry about the wording. My cpu messed it up when I saved.


**Rai's Desicion**

**In this fanfic, Will Sephiroth finally confess his feelings to Rai? And will Rai leave her modern world home to be with the man she met when she first fell through the well? I don't own Final Fantasy 7, but I own Rai! LOL!! In here, Rai is 21 years old.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hi, everyone! Rai Komoru here! Another day in Nibelheim, Sephiroth's hometown. I moved into Tifa's home cause she had a spare room for guests. **

**So I got to spend time with Sephiroth every day for training or just hanging out together. One day, I went to Sephiroth's mansion for a visit and **

**when I got inside... "AHHHH-CHOOOOO!!!" I shook my head cause I knew...Sephiroth caught the flu bug. I stepped into his room upstairs to find **

**Sephiroth's silver hair in a tangled mess, his nose red, his face pale, an ice pack on his forehead and was under the covers, sniffing.**

**"Ugghh..Rai? Is that you? Ahhh-chooo!!" Sephiroth said groggly. "Bless you and yes, it's me. I see you caught the flu," I said. "Uhh..if you think it's **

**funny, it's ****NOT****! AAAH...AAH-CHOOO!" Sephiroth sneezed. "Bless you," I said grabbing some tissues and giving them to him, "Ugghh...thanks," he **

**said taking them and blowing his nose loudly. A sweatdrop formed at the back of my head as I shook my head. "I'll make you something warm. **

**That'll help," I said leaving the room and making my way to the kitchen. I made some chicken noodle soup and carried back upstairs with cold **

**medicine in hand.**

**"Ugghh...AAAHH-CHOOO!!" Sephiroth sneezed again. "Bless you," I said. Sephiroth slowly sat up and grabbed the bowl and began to eat the soup. **

**I slipped the cold pills in Sephiroth's drink as he ate. After he ate, I grabbed the empty bowl and headed back to the kitchen. Sephiroth grabbed his **

**drink, not knowing I placed the cold pills in it, and drank it in one gulp. After five minutes, he was out and sleeping. I smiled as he slept. I grabbed a **

**stool and sat beside him. I stroked his hair, blushing. Good thing Sephiroth wasn't awake to see me blush. I looked outside and saw snow falling to **

**the ground.**

**I got up and looked outside, but no one was outside. "Well, it's cold outside so I don't blame the people for staying inside," I thought. Little did I **

**know, there was another reason people don't come out as much. I shrugged and went back to Sephiroth's side. I yawned and my eyes were **

**drooping. So...I kissed Sephiroth on the forehead and fell asleep beside him. Little did I know while I was sleeping, mine and Sephiroth's hands **

**were connected while we slept. **

**Four hours later, Sephiroth woke up to find me asleep and my hand connected to his. He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. He stroked my hair **

**with his hand. "Rai...even though you're asleep, I want you to know something...I love you...ever since you came here, I knew you were my true l**

**love I was searching for," he whispered. He kissed me again and went back to sleep. **

**Next morning, I woke up to find Sephiroth's bed empty. I went downstairs to find Sephiroth at the foot of the stairs, waiting for me in his long black **

**winter jacket. "Feel better?" I asked. Sephiroth nodded. He held out a white long winter jacket and black earmuffs. I took them and placed them on **

**and we walked outside to find the snow still falling. I laughed as I rushed out into the snow with him. We fell back into the snow and made snow **

**angels. We laughed as we ran through the streets, catching snow on our tongues. We stopped and faced each other. Sephiroth held out his hand **

**and I took it and placed his hand on my waist and then...we danced.**

**(Inuyasha's Every Heart plays in the background)**

**As we danced in the snow, the snow seem to dance around us. It was like being in a snowy fantasy world, only...it's real. Everyone came outside, **

**including Tifa and Cloud, to see us dancing in the street in the snow. " I knew Sephiroth would confess. I just knew it, " Cloud thought. "Isn't that **

**sweet! Those two are really a cute couple!" Tifa said hugging Cloud. Cloud blushed and returned the embrace. Then, they went outside to join in **

**our snow dance. Sephiroth spun me as the snow swirled around me. **

**After we danced, Sephiroth and I closed the gap between us with a passionate kiss. Cloud and Tifa saw us and smiled. "Looks I'm correct. They **

**ARE destined to be together!" Tifa thought. Then I knew...If I wanted to be with Sephiroth...I had to leave my modern home...forever. But, I wanted to **

**do this for Sephiroth.**

**The next day, I told my mom where I was going to be for the rest of my life. "Oh Rai...you grown up so much. I'm proud of you. I understand your **

**desicion. I packed for you in case it came to this day," she said. Tears welled up in my eyes as I rushed into her arms for one last time. Sephiroth **

**was standing in the doorway. "Rai...it's time to go. Mrs. Komoru, I promise I'll take of her. I swear on my Masamune," Sephiroth said. "Thank you, **

**Sephiroth. Please take care of my baby," Mom said. Sephiroth nodded. **

**I grabbed my bag and my new weapon, the Holy Lance and headed with Sephiroth back to the well. I looked over my shoulder to see my mom and **

**my brother, Sotaru, standing on the porch, waving with tears in their eyes. Tears came to my eyes as I looked at them for the last time. I turned away **

**and ran and jumped into the well. I landed back in Nibelheim. Sephiroth followed behind me. He pulled into an embrace. I cried into his chest as I **

**returned the embrace.**

**Two months later, I married Sephiroth on Christmas Eve. Cloud and the gang were at the wedding. I moved into Sephiroth's mansion and spent the **

**rest of my life there. Looking back, I remember the first time I met Sephiroth. I fell through the well, battling the Midgar Zolom with him, training with **

**him, spending my summer with him, driving Cloud crazy (hehehe!), telling Mom where I always went after school, dancing with him in the snow and **

**now...that snowy day when Sephiroth proposed to me. I finally got my wish I was wishing for...I get to spend the rest of my life with the man I first **

**met and fell in love with...Sephiroth.**

**THE END!!!!**


End file.
